


Origins

by Mary_chat



Series: Miraculous one-shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boredom, F/M, Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_chat/pseuds/Mary_chat
Series: Miraculous one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079513
Kudos: 2





	Origins

Madame Armand was one of the ladies that everyone knew: a bit old, elegant demeanor, dressed in everyday dresses and with a strict and distinctly disgusted face. With each step, his shoes clicked in an exact rhythm. When she entered a room, it was she who attracted all the attention. Her opinion carried value, was listened to everywhere and given liberally, whether one wanted to know what she thought of a specific thing or not.

It was important for the ladies of his usual meetings with his friends to appease him in a state of crisis and not to annoy Mme Armand too much in any case. The new creatures that had just terrorized Paris were not the most appropriate subject for their meeting, then. But it was definitely the most talked about topic in the whole city.

"They were stone monsters, right?" A lady said.

“No, no, it was just a monster. Only one! Another replied.

"But there were a few on the streets, you know? They even said it on TV! "

“Yeah, but there was only one monster. "

“The police couldn't even stop him from climbing the Eiffel Tower! Like I told my husband yesterday, there is nothing the police can do against monsters as big as this! "

" Yes, you're right. They couldn't do anything, until Ladybug and Cat Noir appeared on stage. "

“Ooooh, Cat Noir… he's a superhero like in the movies! One of the ladies obviously adored him. The discussion took an unexpected turn at this point.

The ladies argued if they were together or not, if they were sister and brother, friends, two lovers, cousins… the more alcohol they drank, the more abstract and incredible the theories became. Despite their somewhat amateurish side, some of their speculation was correct, even though they didn't know it ...

-Cat-words mumble-

When two heroes appeared, people spoke. Naturally, everyone had an opinion about the two heroes of the day - and a lot of people wanted to be listened to, even if we didn't want to at all. In a bakery, people were not silent at all: they talked and exchanged opinions on various subjects.

Superheroes Cat Noir and Ladybug was just one hot topic at Marinette's parents' bakery. The girl was asked to help in the bakery because there were too many people that day. So she would help them fill the shelves with the delicious pastries. Fortunately, her job was not too tiring and did not require mental calculations. Since she was very clumsy, her parents knew exactly what jobs they could ask her if she could help them.

She only listened to the conversations around her with one ear. Inside, she was panicking a bit. The past week had been one of the most bizarre of his life. So we can understand her confusion and amazement in the face of a fact that entered her life recently: she has become a superheroine.

A super-heroine, she! Marinette still couldn't believe it.

The battle against "Heart of Stone" as the first supervillain they beat was called, ended a few days ago. In recent days, she has won the title "superheroine". A super-heroine, she!

Plus, she had a partner. As soon as she met him, she knew it was him, her partner: Cat Noir. His name was Chat Noir. Her name was Ladybug when Alya asked her name. Why was she called Ladybug ?! She could have been called "Ladybug" ... She suppressed a sigh. It was a tough choice… still, Ladybug was a good name, she thought. Many people would recognize her. Especially when we thought about his costume. Phew ... no, no one would forget that in the next few weeks.

People around her were whispering stories while buying pastries. Ladybug was a naughty disguised as a heroine, said a lady who looked at the cookies. A second stood in front of the cakes and added that Cat Noir was Ladybug's love and that was the reason they were fighting together against the stone creature.

Cat Noir was in love with her, said a young girl. Ladybug had divine powers, a ten-year-old boy speculated. She had started the fight against the Butterfly, theorized a man, she was the villain.

"But you saw the white butterflies after she freed them from evil, right?" »Contradicted one of the regular customers.

All the speculations and theories weren't helping at all. Marinette retired from work in the bakery as soon as possible. That was one of the downsides of a store where people talk all that much: you never could control what they said - and their discussions didn't always have a positive effect on Marinette's mood. Often the customers of the little bakery would talk outright on whatever topic they were interested in at the moment.

Sitting in her chair in front of the computer, Marinette turned it on. Tikki, the kwami who had accompanied him for a few days, came out of his pocket and was flying close to his head.

“Don't worry, Marinette. People are still talking. You'll see, Ladybug, and the incident with Heart of Stone will soon be forgotten. She said to assure him.

It was not the problem. In fact, he was the problem. Marinette didn't find it easy to gain self-confidence, day to day, although Tikki reassured her that she had done her job well when she transformed into Ladybug. . And if they hadn't captured the akouma from the start, it didn't matter, she had calmed her down.

Nevertheless, after all his reassurances and appeasements, a few last thoughts remained:

After all, she became famous in a day. It wasn't always that we became superheroes. A super-heroine, she!


End file.
